Grotesque Idiosyncrasy
by HaRuKi-No-KiMi
Summary: AU Crack fic On the red corner—the boyish, brutal, bully—Haruno Sakura. On the blue corner—the geek, always bullied, rich Uchiha brat—Uchiha Sasuke. Normality, they know not. It's always overrated. Abnormality, they do know. And it's never overrated.
1. A Peaceful High School Life?

I

_Another fic from Inky Seraph. Well... I've decided to make a CRACK fic this time. I'm getting tired of writing the same thing all over again and decided that it's more fun to write a comical one. So here it is._

**Disclaimer****: Naruto is NOT mine, okay?**

--o0o--

**I**

"Eeewww…that's disgusting…"

A poor boy walked on the corridor of their school—with people looking at him with repugnance. Yeah _poor_, very ironic to what he really is—very rich—I mean _bloody _rich. Why? Well…he's _just _the youngest son of one of the most famous businessmen in Japan—Uchiha Fugaku. And their clan is known for being _freaking_ well-heeled. Tsk…tsk…what a lucky brat. Anyway, back to his misery…

Okay I'll clear this 'poor' thing. Let's look on the other meaning of poor, shall we? (opens dictionary) Here. It also means deserving pity. (closes the dictionary) And yep, he deserves pity. Just look at him. Those banana peels and bubblegums on his blue-black locks; those (eww…what's that?) green slimes on his thick, foggy glasses; and the dirt on his uniform—he looks like he had been dumped on a filthy garbage bin. Well…in actuality, he had been.

_Few minutes ago…_

A jet-black Lamborghini halted in front of the gates of Ohsaka Gakuen. A boy at the age of 12 stepped out of the said car. His blue-black hair was divided in equal halves; each half neatly held in a single low ponytail above his nape. His new, well-polished, luxurious leather shoes met the cobblestone ground of their school. He then adjusted his thick, shiny geek glasses and hoisted up his bag and proceeded walking towards their campus.

His day could have been great if only he hadn't run into _them_. He gulped when he saw a group of boisterous students walking on his way. He had no other choice. To greet them or to be beaten by them. He stuck on the first thing that had come up on his mind.

"O-ohayo Master." He stammered as he approached the group. The presumably leader went in front of him and then smirked.

"Yeah, the morning would be better if we'd have some fun right?"

The black haired boy nodded timidly.

The person in front of him grinned—a very wicked grin.

"You know what to do to him guys!"

Then the boy found himself being lifted by the bullies. "W-wait master where would you take me?" the boy asked as he struggled from the arms of the thugs.

The leader just smiled at him sweetly.

"Enjoy"

"Matte! Let go of me!" the boy screamed. The bullies only laughed nefariously.

And they dumped the hapless boy on a mucky trash bin.

_Back at present…_

The inky haired boy sighed exasperatedly and adjusted his glasses.

"I wish middle school would go fast." He mumbled as he twisted the golden knob of their classroom's door.

--o0o--

_Three years later…_

"Young Master, we're here."

The said 15 year old young man jerked awake from his light nap and instantaneously turned his head to see the name of his new school written on big golden metal plate embedded on the university's brick walls.

_Konoha Gakuen _it says. The most prestigious school in Japan. It is known for their high standards and most of all, rich students.

"Thanks Tenjo." He mumbled as the white haired old man muttered a 'no problem young master'. The blue-black haired boy then got out of the silver Porsche as more expensive cars halted in front of the university.

The blue-black haired boy adjusted his thick glasses and hoisted up his bag. He wore a black pair of pants and a black gakuran top with the Konoha insignia on the upper left. He lifted his chin and then marched happily through the marble stone pavement of his new school.

'Now I wouldn't be a slave to no one!' he exclaimed inwardly as his face held an invincible façade—one that he hadn't made for years—as he thought of the one who always bully him back when he was in middle school.

"High school would sure be great." He mumbled to himself and set a foot on the first step of the marble stairs of Konoha Gakuen.

--o0o--

The sun was high as it signaled that it is indeed early in the morning. The residents of Grubby St. were already on their way to work.

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" went a burgundy cock; attempting to wake up the resident in the small (almost wrecked as it looks) house on which it was perching at.

Light began to pass through the not-so-well-built window of the diminutive house; effectively illuminating the asleep crouched figure on the futon. Loud snorts could be heard as the person making the noise rolled to a side and landed on the cold wooden floor of the very small room. Her short pink locks were scattered wildly on her face and one of her leg was held high, resting on the nearby wall as liquid from her mouth—presumably saliva—went spilled on wooden floor.

"TELETUBBIES, TELETUBBIES, TINKY WINKY, DIPSY, LAA-LAA, P—"and the ill-fated Teletubbies alarm clock wasn't given the chance to complete it's waking up song as a heavy hand smacked the ill-starred alarm clock, effectively crushing it to pieces.

The owner of the heavy hand then sat up wearily and yawned. She scratched her sleepy eye with the back of her hand and stretched. Her right hand then went to her unruly pink hair and scratched it, all the while turning her head to see her brand new Teletubbies alarm clock crushed into pieces.

"Oh well, I'll just buy another one later." She mumbled and glanced at her window. She saw her neighbor named Junko came out of their house on the Konoha Gakuen uniform. She raised a brow at the orange haired girl.

"So early" she mumbled to herself. She looked outside to see the friendly sun shining high. Just then, it hit her—hard.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'M FREAKING GONNA BE LATE!"

Junko and her father turned their heads to see a very agitated pink haired girl, almost crushing their poor excuse for a house.

"What's up with Sakura?" Her father asked.

Junko can only shrug.

--o0o--

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" a boisterous blonde young boy with odd whiskers on his tan cheecks exclaimed as he approached the seated blue-black haired boy.

"Oi Naruto!" the latter boy greeted as the blonde boy settled his things on the wooden chair in front of the inky haired boy.

"What's up? You look so happy."

Sasuke remained his happy façade and adjusted his glasses. "Of course, now that Master could never gonna bully me again."

"You know, I'll miss her…She's a hell of a classmate to me but I'll miss the way she trashes you on the garbage bin." Naruto said and laughed, only to receive a hard whack on the forehead.

--o0o--

Haruno's residence could be suspected being raided the way the only moving creature in the house run at every corner, hurrying to dress up and be ready for school.

The wooden door of the pink haired girl's room burst open as the 15 year old young lady stepped out of her room. Her pink locks were tucked in a black cap. She wore a white puff-sleeved blouse and a red ribbon at the end of the collar; a blue vest on top of it and a checkered green pleated knee-length skirt.

She ran to the fridge and took out distilled water. She then opened the cabinet and took out a canned adult's powdered milk. She took out a beaker and started making the milk.

She held the beaker and approached an old lady seated on a wheel chair in their tiny lounge.

"Ohayo B-chan!" she greeted and settled down the beaker on a nearby table. The old lady remained impassive as she stared at the channel-less TV.

"You know B-chan, it's my first day in high school and I'm really late," the pink head muttered as she crouched beside the old lady. She grabbed the syringe connected to her granny's stomach. She then held the beaker and slowly poured its contents on the syringe. She then put down the beaker and held the syringe back on its original place.

"There," she said and stood up.

The pink haired girl then turned to the small black and white TV and changed its channel.

_Teletubbies, teletubbies…_

And the old woman lightened up. She clapped her wrinkled hands—one of which is connected to a dextrose. With her weak, old voice, she sang as the TV displayed her favorite show.

"Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-laa, Po" the old woman sang and clapped as the show went on.

The pink haired girl smiled at her granny. She then pecked on her granny's wrinkled cheeks and grabbed her rucksack.

"Ok B-chan, I'll be back at lunch." She muttered and went outside to get her shoes.

She grabbed a faded black tattered leather shoes. "Tsk…tsk…" she clicked her tongue and went back inside to get something. She got out with a stapler and an electric tape. She sat down and started fixing her shoes. After some seconds, she held up her shoes. "Yes!" she said and wore them hastily.

She then went to a side to get her bike.

The burgundy cock went to her.

"Oh, Ohayo Mimi-chan." She said and patted the head of the cock. She then brought out some feeds. The cock pecked on it as the girl grabbed her tiny, rusty, old bike.

"Mimi-chan, take care of B-chan ah!" she told the cock as the cock looked at her. She smiled and then sped off to her new school.

--o0o--

"I'll be your class adviser." A silver haired man announced on his new class. "My name is Hatake Kakashi and I would be your Chemistry and History teacher. Any questions before we proceed to the orientation?"

The class shook their head.

"Ok then, let's proceed to the introduction of yourselves. Each one of you should say something about yourself. Tell us about the things that you like and the things that you hate." He said and gestured at the blonde girl in front. "You go first."

The girl nodded and went in front.

"Hi! My name is Yamanaka Ino. I like to go shopping and I really love flowers. I hate uncool people. I hope we can all be friends." She said and smiled.

"Okay next."

"My name is Nara Shikamaru." He paused and thought for something to say. "Oh…this is too troublesome." He muttered under his breathe. "I hope we can be friends."

"Next"

"Uh…my name is Hyuuga Hinata. Um…I love to cook. Uh…I don't have things to hate. Hope you all could me my friends."

"Next"

"My name is Aburame Shino. I love bugs and I hate people who hate bugs." The whole class sweatdropped.

"Next"

"Hi! My name is Inuzuka Kiba. I love dogs," and a white dog suddenly popped from Kiba's gakuran top.

Kakashi saw it.

"Kiba, pet's are not allowed in school." He told the brown haired boy sternly.

"Uh…gomen Kakashi-sensei," he said and went back to his seat.

"For the mean time, keep your dog in place and avoid letting the principal know this. You got that?"

Kiba nodded.

"Okay, next"

"Hello! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I love ramen and I hate being called an idiot. Only Sasuke-teme calls me that." He said and laughed sheepishly. "Well…hope we all could be great friends!"

"Next"

"Hello! My name is Akimichi Chouji. I love barbeques and potato chips. I hate people who eats my last potato chip." The class' heads dropped animatedly.

"Next"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I love to read and…" he thought for another thing he likes. "…and read." And the students sweatdropped. "Well…I hate bullies."

"Next"

And on it went.

"Okay. Is there anyone who hadn't take turn yet?" Kakashi asked. The whole class shook their heads. "Okay then, let's proceed to the rules—"

And the wooden door suddenly burst open as a pink haired girl entered, gasping to catch her breathe.

"Gomen…I'm late…" she mumbled between gasps.

Sasuke turned his head to see a familiar girl on the door.

His obsidian orbs instantly went wide.

"Okay, come here and introduce yourself."

The girl nodded and went in front.

"I am Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

And the whole class heard a girlish scream followed by a loud thud. They turned their heads to see an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke lying ham-fistedly on his wooden desk.

_Tsuzuku…_

--o0o--

_And that's just the start of their weird story. Thanks for reading! Please wait for the next chapter. Ja ne!_


	2. The Uchiha Matriarch

Heya guys

_Heya guys! Sorry for the long wait. Well… I've been busy getting a good vacation these days eh…I'm just enjoying the summer vacation before getting my ass in to classes again. Anyway, let's begin with the second chapter shall we?_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

--o0o--

**II**

Trudging upon the marble pavement of Konoha Gakuen was none other than Uchiha Sasuke—with a very forlorn façade on his once happy one. It's just this morning, he entered this university with a very cheerful face and now—here he is, looking very much miserable, like he had been sentenced to death.

And yep, if he was to be asked, it's very much like having a death penalty. Why? It's just that his most feared person ever has to be his classmate. And Fate really _loves_ him so much that she also has to be his seatmate. Now talk about the _love_…

'Now how could my high school life be peaceful?' he asked himself, remembering how she grinned at him maliciously when she saw him look at her with fright. He had actually fainted when he saw her. He woke up on the school's clinic and was immediately sent back to his room. When he entered their room, he was surprised to find out that she was his seatmate. And Kami, the way she grins at him evilly sends shiver down his spine.

"Sa-su-ke" Came a sing-song girl's voice.

The said boy immediately stiffened as he felt an arm on his shoulder. He timidly turned his head to see a pair of chartreuse orbs looking at him with mischief and malevolence. He swallowed hard and suppressed himself from screaming.

'Kami, please help me!' he prayed as he let out a forced smile at the girl.

"H-hi Master w-what's the p-problem?" he stuttered as they continued to walk—her arm still on his shoulder.

"Well…I just missed my favorite flunky." She said and tilted her head. "Why, haven't you missed me too?" she asked and frowned phonily.

Sasuke's right eye twitched. "Uh…why o-of course I missed y-you too M-master." He uttered weakly as the capped girl grinned at him.

"Yeah, I know you did." She beamed and removed her arm from him. She then went in front of him and extended her rucksack to the blue-black haired boy. "And I'm certain that you missed doing my assignments too." She said with a very evil grin.

Sasuke nodded nervously and took the rucksack from the chartreuse eyed girl.

"Ok then, I'll just get you that by tomorrow ne? Be sure to answer it correctly or else…" she smiled eerily as the inky haired boy gulped. "…prepare for your death. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded nervously.

"Good boy." The girl said and ruffled Sasuke's blue-black locks. She then adjusted her black cap and grinned at the boy before turning her heel and walked off.

When she was out of his sight, Sasuke let out the breath he'd been holding for a while. He then looked at the ragged brown rucksack on his hand.

'I thought she's gonna give me one of her dump-you-on-the-garbage-bin sessions again.' He sighed and thanked Kami for giving him another decent day.

--o0o--

"Now where would I find my bike?" a capped girl asked herself as she stood in front of their school's parking lot. Actually, it doesn't look like a parking lot; it's more like a car and motorbike shop with the way expensive cars and motorbikes were parked at the area. The apple-green eyed girl scratched her head before looking for her bike.

'I knew I shouldn't have parked it here.' She uttered inwardly as she made her way through the sea of cars and motors. 'What a havoc…'

Her chartreuse orbs lightened when she finally spotted her old, rusty bike. "There you are!" she muttered aloud and went to her bike.

A group of noisy senior students appeared. Their attentions were caught by the capped girl.

"And look at that…I never knew that a crap could still be used." A violet haired girl jeered, pertaining to the chartreuse eyed girl's bike. The group started to laugh.

"And look at her shoes, how pathetic!" A fat, brown haired boy sneered, earning snickers from the group.

The apple green eyed girl heard their rants and settled her bike on a side. She then walked towards the group. The fat boy scoffed at the smaller girl.

"Where garbage bin have you picked those crap up huh little missy?"

The said little missy looked up and let out an eerie smile.

And the one who asked that question found himself being lifted few inches from the ground by the girl. The chartreuse eyed girl glared at him as she held him by the collar. "Never, ever insult my bike and shoes." She uttered grimly, which made the seniors shudder.

And she threw the fat boy on the solid ground with a loud thud. The group stepped back as the girl approached them with fierce, eerie apple green orbs.

"And never ever call me a little missy. The name's Haruno Sakura. Remember that." She uttered seriously as the group of seniors nodded, all the while trembling in horror.

"Now scram! Before I rip your heads off!"

And they ran for their lives.

"Sodding rich brats." The chartreuse eyed girl mumbled angrily as she got on her bike.

--o0o--

Haruno Sakura stopped in front Silver Glass—a restaurant where she works. She got off her bike and parked it on an alley.

"Hello Sakura. How was you first day in Konoha?" A brunette greeted as the chartreuse eyed girl entered the restaurant.

"Oh hi Tomoko-san. Well…it's awful. Stupid rich brats had just spoiled my day." She told the older woman on the counter hotly as she grabbed an apron.

"Have you seen my daughter?" the older woman asked as the girl tied the apron.

"Iie, I haven't seen Tenten. Freshmen's rooms are far from sophomore's eh…" she retorted and adjusted her cap. "Well…Tomoko-san, I'll be going to the kitchen to start the dishes early so I can end up early, I'll have to buy B-chan her medicines eh… Ge, see you later Tomoko-san."

Tomoko nodded and smiled at the girl who just entered the kitchen.

"I'm sure your mother is proud of you." The brunette mumbled and averted her gaze to the frame beside the counter. It was a picture of her and a pink haired lady.

"Right, Machiko?"

--o0o--

"Thank you. Come again."

The glass door of a medicine shop swung open as a capped girl got out, looking at the receipt on her hand. 'B-chan's medicines are getting more expensive.' She thought and went to her bike. She got on it and sped off.

'Next, buy an alarm clock.' She made a mental note as she drove along the busy roads of Tokyo. 'Wait, does Mimi-chan still have feeds?'

She was in lost in her own thoughts that she hasn't notice that she was nearing a junction. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud 'beep'. She turned her head to see a white Limousine running straight to her. Her chartreuse orbs widened.

SLAM!

And she found herself thrown on the rough road due to the impact.

"Oww…" She groaned as she sat up, all the while clutching her bruised arm. She turned her head to see her bike—distorted.

"No!" she exclaimed and went to her wrecked bike.

A black haired lady got out of the Limousine. She immediately approached the girl.

"Kami! Darling are you alright?"

Sakura looked up to see a very beautiful black haired woman dressed in an exquisite bear coat, looking at her with the utmost concern.

"Hai, it's just…" Sakura looked at the lady then to her crushed bike. "My bike…it's wrecked."

"Oh my, I'm really sorry. Wait…your arm! I'll get you to the hospital." And the lady helped Sakura get up and got her to her car.

--o0o--

The Uchiha Mansion was filled with busy people, hurrying to complete the decorations and foods for the home coming party for the Uchiha Matriarch.

"Chie, make the curtains red. Red is the favorite color of the Lady." A white haired, old man ordered as a flaxen haired lady nodded and started changing the curtains.

"And Akira"

An auburn young man went in front of the old man.

"Change the flowers on the table. The lady loves gardenias."

"Hai" and Akira changed the flowers.

"Hey, Tenjo."

The said old man turned to see a 20 year old onyx haired man. "Oh, what is it Master Itachi?" he asked the younger man in front of him.

"Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Iie, I haven't seen the young master. Maybe he's in his room. You want me to call him, Master Itachi?" The old man asked.

Itachi shook his head. "No need. I'll just check him out in his room." He said and went to his brother's room. Tenjo then returned to his busy work.

--o0o--

"Ma'am, that's our house already."

"Where?"

"Um…that wrecked one."

"Oh."

A white Limousine halted in front of Haruno's residence. A capped girl got out and bowed at the lady on the car. "Arigato, Ma'am." she told the black haired woman politely.

"It's nothing, just call me Mikoto." She told the chartreuse eyed girl pleasantly. Her onyx eyes then landed on the girl's tattered shoes.

The capped girl smiled and nodded. "Hai, Mikoto-san." She said and closed the car's door. "My ba-chan's waiting for me. Ge, Mikoto-san. Ja ne." she said and ran to their diminutive house.

"Ah, chotto matte!"

The capped girl halted and turned her head to see Mikoto get out of her car. The black haired woman then approached her.

"Please take this."

The chartreuse eyed girl looked at Mikoto's hand. It was a check.

"Ah…no need Mikoto-san."

Mikoto held the girl's hand. "Please, take this. For your bike."

The girl gulped and smiled. She then accepted the check. "Arigato-gozaimasu Mikoto-san."

Mikoto smiled. "No problem." And she went back to her car.

Mikoto waited until the girl was inside of their house. She then smiled bittersweetly. "What a sweet girl…" she uttered and sighed. She then drove to their mansion.

--o0o--

"Hey, little bro. What are you doing there?" Itachi asked as he knocked on his brother's room. He heard some heavy footfalls followed by the opening of the door.

"What is it aniki?" Sasuke asked his brother impatiently.

"Sasuke, it's Haha's home coming party. You should better get ready." Itachi said and looked on his little brother's room. He noticed Sasuke's study table pilled with notebooks and books. He then sighed and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"Ge, just get ready coz I'm sure Haha would gonna look for you." Itachi uttered.

Sasuke nodded and closed his room's door.

--o0o--

"Uh…B-chan…you're getting…heavier ah…" Sakura mumbled as she carried her granny to a bed. She then put her granny carefully on the mattress occupying the diminutive room.

"There" she uttered and let out a breath. She took off her black cap and settled it on a side. Sakura then kneeled down to her sleeping granny. She let out a smile.

"I'll do anything for you B-chan…" she whispered and stroked some white locks on her granny's wrinkled forehead. "Coz you and Mimi-chan are the only two creatures left on me…"

Zzzzzzzzz

Sakura smiled at her granny. She kissed the old woman's forehead and got up. She then turned the lights off.

"Oyasumi nasai B-chan." She whispered before closing the flimsy door of her granny's diminutive room.

--o0o--

The Uchiha Manor was already settled for the Uchiha Matriarch home coming party. Exquisite chandeliers were hanged on the café au lait ceiling. A red carpet was laid on the russet marble tiles of the hall as more rich and famous personalities came. Outside the hall, Bermuda grasses covered the garden. Random tables covered with ivory velvet mantles were settled on the grassy ground. Gardenias were present—the favorite of the matriarch. Servants busied their selves as they entertain the guests.

"I hate parties." Sasuke mumbled, adjusting his tux. Itachi only rolled his onyx eyes before greeting the guests who arrives.

"I don't get it. We should've celebrated Haha's party all by ourselves…"

Itachi glanced at his little brother as they both bowed at the guests.

"Little bro, it's for Haha. She has lots of amigos and I'm sure she'll like this party."

Sasuke adjusted his glasses and sighed. "Yeah, sometimes I wish we weren't this rich."

The boys' talk was interrupted when they saw a familiar white Limousine stop at the gates of Uchiha manor. Tenjo opened the car's door and a beautiful black haired lady stepped out of the car.

"Haha!" Sasuke exclaimed and went to her mother. Itachi followed his little bro.

Mikoto turned her head to see her sons approaching her. "Oh, my Sasu-chan!" she beamed and hugged her youngest son. After a while, she pulled back and pinched her youngest son's cheek.

"Ne, how's your studies Sasu-chan?"

Itachi laughed at this. Sasuke glared at his aniki. He then turned to his mother and frowned. "Haha, didn't I told you don't call me like that?"

Mikoto giggled and patted her son's head. "I just can resist calling you Sasu-chan eh." She smiled then turned to her eldest son. "How's my Ita-chan doing?"

Itachi scowled. "I hate you Haha."

Sasuke and Mikoto laughed.

--o0o--

Sakura sat on their porch. Her short pink hair swayed with the soft, cool evening breeze as she stared blankly at empty space.

'B-chan's check up would be on this Saturday…' she heaved a sigh. 'Where the hell could I get money? I just got my wage from Tomoko-san but I have already used it for B-chan's medicines…' she thought and scratched her head.

There was a scratching movement. Sakura immediately turned her head to see her burgundy cock approaching her. She let out a smile.

"Oh, it's just you Mimi-chan." She greeted and patted the cock's head. The cock titled its head at the girl. Sakura let out a grin.

"You're worried 'bout me right?" she mumbled and held the cock on her lap. She sighed and remembered the first day she saw the cock—actually it was a chick when she first saw it. It was her mother's present to her. And she taken care of it as much she takes care of her B-chan. It's because they're the only two creatures left on her.

Sakura smiled bittersweetly at the thought. She then remembered something.

"Wait the minute! I can use the check Mikoto-san gave me." She fished something in her pocket. Mimi-chan looked at her. "Well…I could still live without my bike eh…right Mimi-chan?" the cock let out a sound and Sakura smiled, all the while looking at the check on her hand.

She knitted her brows, presuming what she saw was wrong. She rubbed her eyes and again, looked at the check. Her chartreuse orbs instantly went wide as saucers.

"BLOODY HELL!!"

--o0o--

Mikoto made her way out of the crowd. She was not in the mood to mingle with her amigos this time. The black haired woman sighed and sat down at the edge of an alabaster fountain. She stared at the glass of whisky on her hand.

'That girl just can't get out of my mind…' she thought and sipped her whisky.

"Haha?"

Mikoto turned her head to see her youngest son walking towards her.

"Uh…Sasu-chan, what brings you here?"

Sasuke sat down beside his mother.

"Haha, is something wrong?"

Mikoto looked at her youngest son. She then smiled. "Nothing's wrong my dear…It's just that, I've met someone. Actually, I drove into her."

Sasuke looked shocked. Mikoto just smiled at her son.

"I was relieved that she wasn't badly hurt, just a minor injury on the arm."

Sasuke sighed in relief.

"I took her to the hospital and drove her to her house. I dunno why but I just can't get her out of my mind."

Sasuke stared at his mother.

Mikoto looked up on the starry, dark evening sky. "She reminds me of someone…"

Sasuke also looked up to see a falling star.

"Someone so special to me…"

_Tsuzuku…_

--o0o--

_So this chap ain't funny…Well, the humor would appear on the succeeding chapters. I'll open another arc maybe in the 4__th__ chapter. Anyway, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. Thanks guys! Please watch up for the next chapter!_

_Mata aimashyo!_


	3. Of Ghosts and Skullasaurous

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

--o0o--

**III**

"I still couldn't believe that I'm already a millionaire…"

Sakura sighed as she stared at the azure firmament at the rooftop of their school. She was leaning on a nearby wall with her hands on the back of her head. Her thoughts were playing about the events that indeed changed her life.

After getting her wage for being a dish washer in Silver Glass, she went to a medicine shop to buy her B-chan medicine. Then she was hit by a car. No great damage, just minor injuries but her bike was ruined. Good thing, the one who had driven into her was so kind to get her to the hospital and drove her to her house. She had even given her a check saying that it's the payment for her wrecked bike. Now this is the surreal part. D'you wanna know how much did the lady—Mikoto—gave Sakura? _Just_ 5 million yen. And yep, you read it right. 5 million yen. Now, how's that for a bike?

KRRRING!!

Her thoughts were interrupted when the school's bell rang.

Sakura adjusted her cap before standing up. 'I should thank Mikoto-san A LOT when I get to see her again.' She thought and smiled nonetheless. Its heavens gift to her right so might as well be thankful rather wonder on how it did happened.

Her brand new leather shoes met the stairs and took it by threes. And once for almost five years of service, her tattered shoes have finally got its desired retirement.

--o0o--

"I've gathered you all this morning to inform you about the thoughts that have been disturbing me ever since I've recuperated from my illness." The principal a.k.a Hokage in Konoha Gakuen uttered as he looked at the faculty.

There were various expressions from the faculty.

"I'm old. And I think I can no longer run this university because of my weak stamina." The white haired man spoke.

"But Sarutobi-sama, who will replace you when you retire?" A lady with black wavy hair and crimson eyes asked.

The Hokage smiled. "No worries Kurenai. I've already arranged everything before I'll retire. And, I've already chosen the person who would replace me." He averted his gaze to the oak door in front of him him. The door eventually opened as a blonde woman with hazel eyes and palpably large busts entered.

"Ohayou-gozaimasu Sarutobi-sama." The woman greeted.

The faculty looked surprised.

"May I present to you, the Godaime Hokage: Tsunade."

--o0o--

Sakura sighed exasperatedly as she stared at the notebook on her desk. It was their break and her classmates were talking about random things. On the other hand, she was having a hard time understanding their lesson in Chemistry. Beads of sweat were on the sides of her head as she tried hard to understand their lesson.

"Shannaro! This is so freaking hard!" she shrieked, earning the attention of his seatmate.

Sasuke looked at his seatmate and noticed that she's indeed having difficulty on what ever she's studying. A part of him wanted to help her but most of him was afraid.

'Will I help her?' he asked himself as he looked at Sakura.

He bit his lower lip. 'But I-I'm s-so a-afraid o-of h-her.' He thought but frowned when he heard another cry of frustration from her seatmate.

"What the hell! I hate this subject! I'll definitely rip the head of the one who created this freaking subject!"

"Um…M-master?"

"What?!" Sakura snapped surly at his seatmate.

Sasuke gulped before answering. "Y-you s-should use the o-other f-formula."

Sakura knitted her brows. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sasuke pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and fidgeted uncomfortably. "I-I'm s-saying t-that y-you s-should use the other f-formula to g-get the a-answer on that p-problem." He answered uneasily.

Her annoyed expression faded as she understood what he was implying. She averted her attention to the problem she was solving in her notebook and followed his suggestion. Much to her please, the problem was correctly solved. She let out a satisfied sigh and closed her notebook.

"I'm such a genius!" she exclaimed boastfully and stretched her arms. "Chemistry is so easy!"

Sasuke can't help to sweatdrop at his master.

--o0o--

"Hey guys, have you heard of the room on the 13th floor?" Naruto asked his classmates.

"Yeah, the 'Authorized Personnel Only' room?" Kiba interjected.

"I've heard that there are ghosts there." Chouji said.

"U-uh g-ghosts? T-that's s-scary." Hinata stammered.

"And not only ghosts. They said that there lives a skullasaurous, dattebayo!" Naruto added, earning another tremble from the already trembling Hinata.

"Skulla-what?" Sasuke asked his blonde friend.

"It's skullasaurous teme." Naruto retorted, sounding very much like an old sage.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing as ghosts." She uttered flatly as she arranged her notebooks in her bag. She then stood up and faced her classmates. "And most of all, there's no such thing as skulla-what-ever."

"Neh, Sakura ain't you afraid of ghosts?" Ino asked.

Sakura smirked before standing up and slinging her bag on her right shoulder. "Me? Duh…I ain't afraid of anything." She uttered coolly and adjusted her cap. "And, you guys should be more afraid of the living people than the deceased." She uttered smugly and turned to Sasuke—who was currently arranging his books in his bag.

"Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke stiffened before lifting his head to look at Sakura. "H-hai Master." He stuttered nervously.

"That's my flunky." She said and ruffled Sasuke's inky locks. (This gained stifled giggles from Naruto.) Sakura then dropped her bag on Sasuke's desk. "You know what to do with that." She earned a nod at the boy. "Again, if there are any errors in my assignment," she paused and smiled wickedly. "you'll gonna see why people should be more afraid on living creatures than the deceased."

The boy swallowed hard and nodded nonetheless.

--o0o--

"I hate you, you hate me. Let's go out and kill Barney—with a big shotgun and Barney on the floor, no more stupid dinosaur…"

Sakura continued her err…song as she biked along the evening streets of Tokyo. She just went outside to buy her B-chan medicines. And guess what. She's biking her brand new mountain bike. (Hooray!) A 5,000 yen bike wouldn't hurt right? Besides, she's already a millionaire. And she's investing her money wisely. She still needs money for her B-chan and Mimi-chan. Speaking of Mimi-chan, the burgundy cock's with her. Sakura had put a basket on the bike for Mimi-chan to seat on.

Her song was interrupted when Konoha Gakuen came to her sight. The way the moonlight bathed the school sure makes it like a haunted house on horror movies. Sakura then remembered the 'Authorized Personnel Only' room that her classmates were talking about a while ago.

Her bike came to a halt at the school's gates. She got off her bike and crouched at her pet that was on the bike's basket.

"Ne, Mimi-chan wanna go ghost hunting?" she asked the burgundy cock.

She received a nod from the cock.

Sakura grinned and lifted her pet on her right shoulder. She then rubbed her hands and grabbed the iron rails of Konoha Gakuen.

"Hang on Mimi-chan." She told her pet. "This is going to be fun." She muttered enthusiastically and started climbing the gates of her school.

--o0o--

"Young Master, are you sure that you have left your bag in your school?" Tenjo asked as he drove towards Konoha Gakuen.

"Hai, I'm very certain. I've left it on our room." He retorted anxiously. 'And the worst thing is: I've also left Master's bag.' He thought worriedly.

The cerulean Ferrari halted in front of Konoha Gakuen.

"Young Master, how would you retrieve your bag? There are no people there."

Sasuke sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I have no other choice." He uttered and got out of the car. "Tenjo, please wait for me here."

"But Young Master what will you do?" Tenjo asked.

"I'm gonna do it the hard way." Sasuke said and started climbing the gates of his school.

--o0o--

Footfalls of a certain Haruno Sakura were the only sound on the school. It was pretty dark inside; only the weak light from the moon outside helped her see her pathway.

"Ghostie, ghostie, come out, come out, wherever you are…" she whispered as she climbed the marble stairs of Konoha Gakuen. She stopped on her tracks when she heard some odd sounds.

Her gaze wandered around her and stopped on the cock on her shoulder. "You heard that Mimi-chan?" The cock nodded.

"Oooh…what that might be?" she asked eagerly and went to where the sounds are coming from.

--o0o--

"Damn, it's locked." Sasuke mumbled impatiently as he tried hard to open the door of their room. He continued to twist the hapless golden knob of the oak door but found no luck.

"Oh this is hopeless." He muttered and finally gave up on twisting the golden knob. He sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I need the key." He muttered and thought on where the maintenance hides the key.

His obsidian orbs widened as he swallowed hard when he remembered where the key is.

"On the 13th floor…" he uttered grimly and turned his head to the dark stairs towards the next floor.

"Kami, please help me." He prayed weakly and dragged his wobbling legs towards the next floor.

--o0o--

It seemed like eternity when Sasuke reached the 12th floor. He scolded himself for imagining eerie figures and averted his attention on thinking about happy things. He remembered his mom said that when you're afraid, think of something happy or sing a happy song. It was effective that he managed to reach the 12th floor.

His semi-trembling body halted when he heard some odd sounds. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

'No you haven't heard anything…you haven't heard anything…' he told himself and suppressed the urge to scream when he heard loud footfalls.

He immediately put his hands on his ears and sang out loud. "I love you, you love me. We're a happy family…" he trailed off when he saw a shadow on the stairs.

He immediately shook his head. "No, it's not a ghost." he rasped. "It's just a…a cat right, a cat." He mumbled and nodded to himself, all the while taking few more steps. "Yeah, just a cat." He assured himself but stopped in his tracks when the approaching shadow soon formed a big, distorted figure.

His obsidian orbs instantly went wide and he found himself not wanting to take some more steps. "Definitely not a cat." He uttered weakly and bit his lower lip nervously. "B-but w-what might i-it b-be?"

His eyes almost popped out of its sockets when he remembered what Naruto said.

"_And not only ghosts. They said that there lives a skullasaurous."_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and dashed out of the school.

--o0o--

Sakura stopped on her tracks when she heard someone scream. She turned her head to her pet. "You heard that Mimi-chan?" she asked the cock. She received a nod.

"I think the ghost is a gay." She said and shrugged, all the way going down the stairs.

--o0o--

"…and t-there w-was a s-skullasaurous…Oh Kami, it w-was s-so s-scary…"

Naruto gulped and continued to listen as his best friend narrates him what happened last night.

"I told you teme, skullasaurous is a real thing." Naruto said and calmed his trembling friend.

"Y-yeah, i-it's r-really true." Sasuke retorted fearfully.

Naruto tilted his head. "Ne, teme in the first place, why did you went here last night?"

Sasuke contemplated Naruto's question and as the information got him, his obsidian orbs immediately went wide. "Oh my Kami-sama…I forgot…Master's assignments…"

The door eventually opened and Sakura entered.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

'Thud'

Everyone turned their head to see Uchiha Sasuke lying unconsciously on the marble floor of their classroom.

Sakura tilted her head. "I think I've already heard that scream…" she uttered and shrugged.

--o0o--

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in."

The oak door of a dim room opened as three young people entered the said room. A man was seated on a big swivel chair, facing his window.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro." Came the low voice of the man.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." The three spoke.

"I'm assigning you a very special mission," The man took out a remote and pressed a button. The projector lit up and it displayed a university.

"Konoha Gakuen?" A blonde girl asked.

"Hai, Temari" the man said and turned to face the trio. "And your mission is to infiltrate this school." He pointed some Konoha uniforms on his table. A brown haired boy raised a brow.

"And we're going to disguise as Konoha students?"

"You got it right Kankuro. You three would disguise as their students in order to infiltrate the school. Your goal: Find the secret on why it is the most prestigious school in Japan. I'm assigning Gaara as the leader of this mission."

"You can count on us Kazekage-sama." A red haired boy uttered, his lips forming a sadistic smile. "Suna would surely gonna replace Konoha."

And the boy laughed nefariously like mad.

_Tsuzuku…_


	4. Suna Trio

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES

_I'm really sorry for the late update. I'm kinda busy with my studies. Gah, it's really stressful being a senior. Also, I'm reviewing for the college assessment test for a certain university. That's why I haven't been able to update for a while._

_Anyway, I've waited you for so long so let this chapter begin!_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES**

--o0o--

**IV**

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around to see a familiar boy. The boy in front of him has black bowl cut hair; black, round eyes with three lashes under each eye; and distinctively thick eye brows.

"It's you Bushy Brow. What's up?" Naruto asked.

Rock Lee smiled with his shining teeth. He then brought out a green jumpsuit.

Naruto's cerulean eyes went wide.

"Woah! Where did you get that?!" he asked while gaping at the green jumpsuit on Lee's hands.

"Gai-sensei gave me this. He finally accepted me as his apprentice!" Lee said boastfully.

Naruto grinned slyly. "Can I borrow this?" he asked Lee.

Lee shook his head. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun but it's really precious to me." He said sympathetically.

Naruto pouted. "Please…" he whined.

"I'm really sorry Naruto-kun but—"

Lee hadn't got the chance to complete his statement when Naruto already ran away with his green jumpsuit.

"Naruto-kun! Please give it back!" Lee exclaimed and chased after Naruto.

"I'll just try it Bushy Brow! Tha—"

Naruto was cut off when he suddenly bumped on someone. He fell on his rear with a loud thud due to the impact.

"Oww…" Naruto groaned and lifted his face to see the one who he had bumped on.

In front of him was a blonde woman in her early thirties (according on her face). It is also distinctive that she has big busts. She wears a blue green jacket and a white shirt inside. Beside the woman was a brunette carrying a pig in a red cloth. It seems like the brunette is the blonde's assistant or somewhat.

Lee eventually stopped to see the commotion.

"The school's not a place to run around. Go to the park if you want to play!" the woman scolded. Naruto gulped and nodded nonetheless. The woman then gave Naruto one last look before proceeding to walk.

"Let's go Shizune." The woman said. The brunette nodded and chased after the blonde woman.

Naruto turned his head after the two. He noticed the kanji symbol on the back of the blonde woman's jacket. 'Gambler' it says.

"Kake?" he read and tilted his head. "Who are they?"

Lee shrugged. "I dunno either…but I think I've already seen that woman." He said and helped Naruto stand up.

"But I just can't remember when and where…"

--o0o--

"Hey Temari, don't block the view!"

"I ain't blocking the view!"

"Yeah you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

Rustling of leaves can be heard behind a lively green bush at a side street of Konoha Gakuen.

"Shh…Temari, Kankuro, be quiet." A red head boy with grass green eyes muttered to his two bickering companions.

"But he started it Gaara!" a blonde haired girl with four ponytails whined.

"I didn't start it, she was blocking my view!" A brown haired boy with purple paints on his face retorted cautiously.

Gaara gave them a look. The two immediately shut their mouths and turned to a serious mode. They indeed should or else they'll just find their selves hung up on a nearby tree by now.

Gaara cut his gaze at them and averted it back to the university. Random students went in and out of the school. After some minutes, the school bell rang. All students immediately went inside the campus. It was what Gaara was waiting for.

"Coast is clear. Ok at the count of three, 1…2…3…let's go."

At this the three popped out of the bush and dashed inside the hall.

--o0o--

"Hmm…what's with the horoscope today?"

A gray haired, fat man in a white uniform with the word 'MAINTENANCE' written on his back asked himself keenly before turning the page of the newspaper on the horoscope part. His enthusiastic coal eyes passed Aries and stopped at Taurus.

_Your day isn't as good as you think. Today, your path will collide with something unexpected. The last thing in your mind would surprise you._

"That's it?" he asked disappointedly and folded the newspaper lengthwise nonetheless. "I was expecting that I'll win the lottery or something…" he sighed and put the folded newspaper on his back pocket. He then grabbed the mop resting on a nearby wall.

"The last thing in my mind would surprise me huh?" the man snorted and started walking to his destination. "A monster popping in a garbage can would be the last thing in my mind." The man chuckled.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a familiar girl come out from the campus's garbage corner.

"Ohayo Takashi-san!" the girl greeted.

"Oh, it's you Sakura. What did you do there?" Takashi asked.

Sakura smiled. "I've just dumped a huge trash in there. Well, see you later Takashi-san." She bid goodbye and sprinted out of the garbage corner.

Takashi smiled at the girl before entering Konoha's garbage corner.

"Okay, there's lotta work to do." He muttered before wearing his green gloves and adjusting his white cap. He then went to segregate the first garbage bin.

"Matte!" he stopped when he remembered something. "I forgot the music." He said and went to open a rusty radio on a corner. The radio played Mariah Carey's 'Touch My Body'.

Takashi sang with the radio and went back on segregating the garbage.

"Tasukete! Lemme out!"

The gray haired man's song was interrupted when he heard an echoing voice in the third garbage bin. He raised a brow and went to the third bin.

"Someone let me out o kudasai!"

Takashi immediately lifted the heavy lid of the garbage bin. A creature covered with muck immediately popped out and held the hands of the gray haired man.

"Arigato-gozaimasu sir." The creature thanked.

Takashi's world eventually stopped. It took a good 15 seconds before the gray haired man finally responded.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Bakemono!"

And Takashi dashed out of the garbage corner, leaving the very oblivious muck-covered-creature asking for what on earth had happened.

--o0o--

"…and because he's so irresponsible, I gave him his deserved punishment."

A brunette girl with her locks collected in two buns frowned and looked at her chartreuse eyed friend. "Don't you think it's a tad bit harsh?"

Sakura shrugged and placed her hands on the back of her head. "Iie, not really Tenten. It's milder compared to his punishments when we were in Junior High."

The two continued chatting along the corridors of their school. On the other side of the hallway, the Suna trio was walking—trying hard to act like the students around them. They remembered what their 'leader'—Gaara—told them before entering the school. _"Act like them."_ So when Temari saw a girl combing her hair, she also combed her hair. Kankuro on the other hand saw a student picking his nose…and well…you know what he did. Gaara just walked like nobody's around him. Things like 'I should complete this mission to prove my existence…blah…blah…' and some things like that wandered in his mind.

"Hey Gaara, you should try picking your nose. It's fun." Kankuro muttered while plunging his index finger in his nostril.

"Eeww…you're so disgusting. Cut that out Kankuro!" Temari shrieked in disgust.

"Yeah right, I know it's also your hobby."

"It's not! Just cut it out or I'll kill you!"

"Make me."

THUD!

Temari and Kankuro's barney was interrupted when they heard a loud thud. They immediately tuned their head to the cause and saw their youngest brother lying flat on his rear. He had accidentally bumped on somebody due to his lack of attention on his surroundings.

"Oh, gomen did I hurt you?"

Gaara groaned before lifting his head to see a pair of chartreuse eyes looking at him. He immediately shook his head and stood up.

"Hey Mister are you alright?" the girl asked again.

"Hai, I'm alright." He retorted curtly, afraid that she might notice that they weren't really a student of Konoha.

"Oh-kay…" Sakura retorted unsurely.

"Temari, Kankuro, let's go."

The said duo nodded and run after their youngest brother.

It took a good 20 steps before Kankuro whispered something on his sister. "It's a good thing that she hasn't noticed that weren't from this school."

"Yeah, she's a baka…" Temari retorted and they both chuckled.

Back to Sakura and Tenten…

"He's a bit…" Tenten paused, thinking for an adjective that can describe the boy. "…weird." She finished and looked at Sakura.

"Yeah…" Sakura said and noticed a leather wallet lying on the marble stone pavement. "He dropped his wallet!" she said and picked up the wallet. She then glanced at the trio.

"Chotto matte!"

The trio froze for a split of a second.

"You spoke too soon." Gaara uttered gravely.

"Matte!" Sakura exclaimed and chased the trio.

"WAAAHHH!!" The trio exclaimed and ran as fast as they could before Sakura could even get closer to them.

Sakura gradually stopped and tilted her head to a side.

"That's weird…"

--o0o--

"It's time for the students to meet their new Hokage." Tsunade said and stood up from her chair.

"Kakashi, gather all the students in the Room Project#839. We'll start the KGSESAT at once."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi replied.

Kurenai looked at her co-teacher. "Asuma, what's the Hokage planning to do?" she asked the bearded man beside her.

Asuma blew a smoke from his cigarette. He then turned to Kurenai. "Just wait and see."

--o0o--

"Attention all students of Konoha Gakuen…"

Students of Konoha Gakuen stopped all whatever they're doing when they heard their sensei through the loudspeakers placed on every corner of their school.

"There's a special announcement that we've gotta inform you. Please go to the Authorized Personnel Only Room at the 13th floor at once. I repeat, gather yourselves at the Authorized Personnel Only Room at the 13th floor ASAP."

The voice of their sensei ended up with a static sound.

Silence ensued. The students were gaping at empty space.

Why? It's just there are approximately 2,500 students in Konoha Gakuen and how the hell could they fit in just one room?

Their sensei's definitely insane…

--o0o--

"Keep going," the president of their School Body Organization uttered agitatedly while letting the students enter the dark Authorized Personnel Only Room.

"Tsukino, are you really sure that we can fit in that room?" a girl asked.

Tsukino shrugged. "I really dunno Shizuki. Just do what sensei said."

Shizuki nodded and entered nonetheless.

It took 10 minutes before the whole student population miraculously got into the room. It was pretty dark inside that nobody can see anything. All of them are oblivious on what the school plans.

Tsk…tsk…These students just didn't know what they've got their selves into.

--o0o--

"Faster! She's gonna catch us!"

The trio kept running for a while inside the campus by now that they haven't noticed what on earth had happened. Temari and Kankuro gradually slowed their paces.

"Gaa…ra…we…should stop…now. She's…not…follo…wing…us…any…more…" Temari mumbled between pants.

"Yeah…I'm…so…tired…" Kankuro wheezed and fell on the ground.

Gaara gradually stopped and faced his siblings. He too is sweating and panting heavily.

"Okay…we'll stop but…we need to find a…place to…hide…" Gaara managed to say.

They turned their heads to see a door in front of them.

"Okay, this room is fine." Gaara muttered and gestured his companions to stand up. He twisted the knob of the door open. They then entered the dark room.

SLAM!

The oak door closed after the trio. The plated name of the room imprinted on the surface of the door glinted with the rays of sunlight—Authorized Personnel Only it says.

--o0o--

"It's so dark in here ne Kankuro?" Temari asked and elbowed the person on his right. Her elbow touched something soft and big. She knitted her brows and frowned. "Since when did you gain such fats ah Kankuro?" she asked and poked the belly of the person on her right.

TIK! TIK!

The sounds of consecutive opening of the lights were heard. Soon the whole room lit up.

Temari gradually stopped poking the belly of the person on her right. Her green eyes then traced up to the face of the person. She gulped when she saw a chubby brown haired boy with red spirals on his cheeks instead of the purple painted face of his brother. She immediately retrieved her finger from the belly of the person and bowed.

"Gomen nasai. I thought you were my brother." She apologized.

"It's ok. Just don't do that again." The fat boy retorted.

Temari straightened her posture and offered the fat boy a smile. Her smile soon faded when she noticed something surreal.

"Oh my Kami-sama…"

The whole student population was there on that room. Hey wait! How did it happen? Well, that's also the question in the minds of every student of Konoha right now.

_Tsuzuku…_

--o0o--

_The KGSESAT Arc would start on the next chapter so watch up for it. That's all for now my dear readers. Again, thanks for reading._

_Ja!_


	5. The Last Pair

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES…**

--==o0o==--

**V**

"Bloody hell…"

Those were Sakura's first words before gaping at the sea of Konoha students around her. Actually, it's not only her who has that kind of reaction. All jaws dropped at the sudden realization. It's indeed true. Their sensei wasn't kidding when he ordered them to assemble at the 'Authorized Personnel Only' room. The room doesn't have any walls, corners or even ceiling…It's like a white space of infinity.

A static sound interrupted the deafening silence of Konoha students. All heads turned to the stage where a blonde woman was adjusting the microphone. She was wearing a blue green yukata with the kanji symbol 'kake' (gamble) at the back. Her blonde hair was tied in two low ponytails. She looked tough and strict. She coughed a bit before speaking into the microphone.

"Good day students of Konoha Gakuen!" she greeted loudly. "I know that most of you…or all of you rather are wondering on where you are." All of the students' attention was hers. "But before anything, I want to introduce myself…

"Hey wait! Isn't she the woman a while ago?" Naruto asked Lee.

Lee's eyes glinted at the sudden realization. He pounded his right fist on his left open palm gesturing that he finally found out something. "I got it." He uttered and turned to Naruto. "That's why she looks so familiar…"

Naruto arched a brow. "Why? Who is she?"

"She's…

…I'm Tsunade. Your Godaime Hokage."

"WHAT?!"

"Hai. You heard that right. As you know, the Sandaime Hokage has been in an illness these past months. And he had been worrying that he couldn't longer manage this university because of his limited stamina. That's why he took his resignation and passed the title to one of his very own students."

The whole student population had their eyes popped out from their sockets.

Tsunade can't help but to let a smirk. "And yes…I'm one of the Legendary Sannins."

Silence ensued. The student's just cannot comment on that. The Sandaime Hokage is very famous and is much respected for he's one of the pillars of modern education of Japan. He had been a mentor of three outstanding people now known as the Three Legendary Sannins. They had been legendary for they are the only ones who Sarutobi had passed in his life as a teacher.

"OK, so much for the introduction. Let's move on the main reason why you're ordered to gather here." She paused before speaking again. "Konoha Gakuen, from now on do no longer exists."

It took the students good 20 seconds to digest what they've heard. It's only then that their stimuli reacted.

"WHAT?!!!"

Another wild reaction from the students. Hey! Who wouldn't have that reaction by the way? Okay maybe Gaara does.

"What's happening?" Lee asked in bewilderment. He turned his head to where his blonde friend's spot only to find out that he was no longer there. He stiffened when he heard a familiar voice.

"WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about old lady?!!!"

The whole student population stopped their hullabaloos and turned their heads to the one who said the statement.

Tsunade's right eye twitched and grimly turned her face to see the one who had said such things. Her hazel eyes met a pair of cerulean ones.

"Omae…" she uttered in a low voice. A nerve popped on her right temple. "How dare you call me an old lady?!!!"

Naruto tilted his head and stared back at her with innocent eyes. "Why? Aren't you one?"

Tsunade's right eye twitched and tried hard to stay professional. But unfortunately, it wasn't successful…

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A FREAKIN OLD LADY!!! YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-STUPID-BRAT!!!"

…

Silence.

…

"Hey, did the Hokage just said that?"

"Um…yup she did…"

"OMG! That's so…well…offensive…"

"…"

Tsunade mentally slapped her forehead. 'Great…now I've started with bad reputation…_sigh_…" She glanced halfheartedly at the juvenile blonde child before her. Thanks to him, it's all messed up. Tsunade heaved a sigh and scratched her head. Well…it have already started that way…might as well be consistent. Anyway it's their fault that she had revealed her true color. 'I was thinking about being good to them…' she composed herself and held the microphone in front of her mouth. '…okay then, I'll make them see how cruel a Tsunade can be'

Tsunade pulled out a sinister smile.

The students' hubbub ceased from its existence. Everyone stood still from their places, including the unruly Naruto. They have never seen such expression. Now the Hokage is…_gulp_…mad.

"Now that you've already got into my nerves, I wouldn't be that good to you anymore."

Gulp.

"Three more things to say before we proceed to the main event: First, I don't like anyone calling me old lady…"

Naruto swallowed hard and nodded nonetheless.

"Second, from now on, everything in this school would be handled by me and only me"

No comment.

"And lastly, you will be going under series of tests in order to be enrolled…"

She paused and smirked.

"…in this new institute called Konoha Gakuen: School for Extraordinary Students. And the tests are not just like any ordinary tests, it's _extraordinary_."

…

Silence.

Deafening silence.

"Any violent reactions?"

THUD!

One down.

THUD!

Another one.

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

Okay. Well…that's too much…

"Any more?"

THUD!

"Well then, let's start—"

THUD!

Tsunade coughed a bit then proceeded on her speech.

"okay so I was saying, let us sta—"

THUD!

Tsunade was scratching her head irritatingly this time.

"OKAY, ANYBODY—"

THUD!

"WHO—"

THUD!

"ALSO—"

THUD!

"WOULD—"

THUD!

"LIKE—"

THUD!

"TO—"

THUD!

"FAINT?!!!"

…

THUD!

She was pulling her hair on her scalp this time. She was already having tantrums. Tsunade let out a low growl before she grabbed the microphone from the stand.

"THAT'S THE LAST!!!"

Nods.

Tsunade put a hand on her forehead and calmed herself. 'Gosh. I'll be having wrinkles because of these students…' she thought and composed herself.

"Very well then. Before we proceed to the first test, I'll be giving you a choice to back out. Anybody here who wants to quit?"

A hand shot up.

Followed by another.

Then another.

Then many others.

Okay, to make it easier for you to infer the number of those who raised their hands, let's just approximate it. Hmm…I think it's around two-thirds of the student's population.

Kankuro was raising his hand only to be stopped by his sister.

"You scared cat! What d'you think you're doing?" Temari hissed.

Kankuro was prying his sister's hand off his arm. "Temari, we don't know what we're getting ourselves into. We should quit as soon as possible so lemme go!"

Temari insisted. "We're not going to quit."

Tsunade seemed to be amused by the number of cowards Konoha have. "You guys made a wise decision." She pushed the red button beside her.

"AAAAHHHH!"

The floor beneath the student's who raised their hands opened, and down the students fell.

Kankuro had his eyes pop out from their sockets.

"See? You would have been one of them if you quitted!" Temari exclaimed.

"Holy crap, that's brutality…" Sakura can only utter.

Sasuke looked petrified.

Tsunade smiled eerily at the remaining participants. The brave ones, she thought. "Okay, now that your population had been cut down to, I guess over half; choose a person you would like to partner yourselves with. Your partner would be the final until the last test, so choose wisely."

"Partner?" Sakura muttered and looked around her.

'Naruto? Well, not that one.'

'Lee? Also not that much of use…'

'Shikamaru? Nah…too lazy.'

'Kiba? I hate dog guys…'

'Shino? Duh…boring bug-guy…'

'Hinata? Oh…she'll just faint.'

'Tenten? Tenten!'

Sakura quickly ran towards the girl in buns only to be blocked by something…or rather someone mucky and stinky. She fell on the ground due to the impact.

"Uh…go…gomenasai…"

She heard the mucky guy utter in front of her. Sakura quickly got on her feet and dismissed the incident without paying much notice to the guy he had bumped on. She was about to approach Tenten when she saw someone already had engaged with her.

The prodigy…Hyuuga Neji.

Oh, the luck. Now who's going to be her partner?

Sakura fell on the ground dramatically and lowered her head in failure.

She was in the midst of her dramatic scene when the atmosphere around her suddenly turned foul. "The hell…what's that smell?" she cringed and pinched her nose.

"Um…ano…" A small voice creaked behind her.

Sakura instantly hurled around and saw again the muck guy she had bumped on a while ago. She looked at him and remembered someone…

'I think he looks familiar…wait!'

Sakura stood up and took a closer look at the guy who seemed to be very frightful of her. Sakura then raised a delicate brow.

"Sasuke?"

The guy nodded.

Now she remembered. And she's the one who had caused that state of his faithful servant.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the word 'faithful' and scratched her head half-heartedly. "Now, what d'you want?" she asked Sasuke impatiently.

The boy adjusted his glasses uncomfortably and started speaking. "Um…ano…ah…"

Sakura wrinkled her brows. "What?!"

"Um…Master…we're…th…the…la…last."

"What last?!"

Tsunade interjected. "Ah, I think you've already have chosen you're partner. Well then, let's proceed to the first stage!"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization. Sasuke's been actually trying to tell her that they're the last pair. Oh hell…this is going to be hell in both Sakura and Sasuke.

"NO WAY!!!" Sakura's scream echoed on the room.

"Good luck!"

And those were Tsunade's last words before she disappeared from their sight and so does the white color around them, leaving the KGSESAT applicants on their first catastrophe.

_Tsuzuku…_

--==o0o==--

_Phew! And I've finished the fifth chapter. I'm really sorry for the super late update. I've been very busy these past months that I've forgotten to update my fics. Anyway, I would like to thank those people who supported this fic even though I've been idle for so long. Arigato. Your reviews really motivated me to update. Btw, I cannot assure you that I can update with in this year coz there are lots of school requirements I need to accomplish. But I can guaranty you guys that I'll update as soon as I've accomplished those requirements. Anyway, thanks again for reading. And please don't forget to tell me of what you think about this fic. Should I still continue it? It's all up to you. That's all for now…_

_Toodles!_


End file.
